prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jaria
Jaria es el nombre de la pareja y la amistad para la relación corta entre Jason DiLaurentis y Aria Montgomery, que ahora es más de una amistad. En las temporadas anteriores, Aria puede haber estado en una relación romántica con Ezra Fitz en ese momento, pero eso no significa que no haya química entre los dos, especialmente desde el final de Jason. Puede haber parecido oscuro en la Temporada 1, pero en la Temporada 2, poco después de que Jason regrese a Rosewood, comienza a coquetear con Aria. Más adelante en la serie, Jason comienza a tratar a Aria como una confidente también. Él también se pega por ella cuando Noel intenta intimidarla. En la Temporada 7, está fuertemente implícito que los dos por lo menos tenían un fling durante el salto de tiempo de 5 años, que terminó por razones desconocidas. Serie |-|Temporada 2= Blind Dates thumb|left Cuando Aria lleva a Mike, ve a Jason en la cancha de baloncesto. Ella le pregunta si él ha visto a Mike, y él aprovecha la oportunidad para decirle que él recuerda las rayas rosadas que solía usar en su cabello. Él felicita la forma en que se atrevió a ser diferente, y Aria sonríe. The Devil You Know thumb En el funeral de Ian, Aria encuentra a Jason sentado en un banco cercano. Emily lo escribe como un monstruo, pero Aria, en silencio, quiere acercarse a él. Ella tiene una discusión con Ezra sobre él mantener su relación privada antes de ir a hablar con él. Allí comparte un secreto con ella y se abre sobre su pasado. Never Letting Go thumb|left Jason le manda un mensaje de texto a Aria; Spencer, Hanna y Emily asumen que es de Ezra, y Aria no los corrige. Ella sigue su texto y se reúne con él para discutir sus vidas personales y el desfile de moda. Molesto por la memoria de Jason la noche en que Alison desapareció, Aria le presiona de una manera que le hace sentir como si estuviera siendo interrogado. Él retrocede, y parece que las esperanzas para un romance entre estos dos está empapado. Sin embargo, se componen más tarde en el desfile de moda cuando Jason deja de Noel de intimidar Aria por rompiendo el CD Noel afirma es evidencia contra ella. Él la lleva a casa esa noche. Surface Tension thumb Tanto Jason como Ezra están invitados a la casa de Montgomery para una cena formal con Aria y su familia. Aria se entera de la invitación de Jason en la escuela, cuando Aria conoce a su madre en su aula de inglés. Allí ve a Jason hablando con su madre. Cuando Ella le permite a Aria saber que Jason también es invitado a cenar esa noche, ella le da una media sonrisa. Ella expresa su sorpresa a su madre después de que él se vaya, pero no deja en exactamente cuáles son sus reservaciones sobre él que viene. ¿Podría ser sus sentimientos contradictorios para él y para Ezra? thumb|left En la cena, los dos pretendientes de Aria se enfrentan. Cuando el oficial Barry llega para informar a Ella y Byron de que Mike ha sido arrestado, Jason y Aria intercambian miradas, en las que Ezra alza una ceja. Byron y Ella van a recogerlo, junto con la pareja, que no puede esperar a regresar a su recién nacido, dejando a Ezra, Jason y Aria solos en la casa. En la cocina, Ezra pregunta a Aria sobre Jason, preguntándole quién es. Ella responde que él es hermano de Ali, al que Ezra responde que él sabe, claramente esperando una respuesta más específica. Save the Date thumb Aria sale de Ezra debido a Jason, sin que Jason ni siquiera sepa lo que es responsable. Mientras Aria está en la clase de cerámica, Ezra se detiene, tratando de comprometerla, pero Aria apenas le libera cualquier beso y le pide que no la abrace. Cuando menciona que Mike había intentado irrumpir en el lugar de Jason, se da cuenta de que Ezra era por eso que ella y Jason estaban susurrándose unos a otros en privado en la cena fallida. En esto, Aria sólo da a Ezra una media sonrisa. Justo antes de que Ezra se vaya, él impulsivamente pregunta si Jason es una amenaza para él. Aria da una pequeña risa y lo niega. Cuando se va, no se molesta en volver la cabeza para verlo ir. Picture This thumb|left Aria sueña que está en la cama haciéndose con Ezra bajo las sábanas. De repente, una alarma se apaga, y Ezra se inclina para detener el pitido. Entonces, el tipo que vuelve a enfrentar a Aria es Jason. Justo antes de que se besen, Aria se levanta de la cama, ya no sueña. El siguiente sueño que ha vuelto a involucrar Aria acostado en la cama con Ezra. Esta vez, ella se levanta para arreglarse el pelo en el espejo, y Jason está de pie junto a ella, susurrando sobre su hombro, "no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, ¿verdad?" Justo entonces, Aria despierta. thumb Más tarde, el hombre en la mente de Aria se acerca. Aria baja a encontrar a Jason en su cocina. Le pone la tarjeta de un chico de un centro juvenil, sugiriendo que podría ayudar a Mike. Cuando Aria expresa su preocupación por su hermano, Jason pone su mano en su hombro. Alarmas sonando en su cabeza, Aria compone algunas excusas acerca de estudiar para pruebas inexistentes y prácticamente empuja a Jason por la puerta. Pero Jason ve Aria poner los libros de nuevo que ella sólo fingió estar usando y se da cuenta de que algo está en marcha. Touched by an 'A'-ngel thumb|left Emily le dice a Aria sobre las fotos que ella y Spencer encontraron en el cobertizo de Jason, así que cuando Aria asoma a Jason en la escuela, ella se enfrenta a él. Él le dice que Alison había tomado esas fotos, y sólo había descubierto lo que eran cuando las desarrolló en su cuarto oscuro. Está enojado Aria saltó a las conclusiones equivocadas, sobre todo porque estaba teniendo las fotos de ella enmarcada para ella como un regalo. Ella no se disculpa por las acusaciones; Ella sólo dice que toda la situación se ve mal. Jason se marcha, despreciando la forma en que Aria y sus amigos actuaban, típico de la gente de Rosewood. The Naked Truth thumb Jason es voluntario en el evento de la escuela Aria, Truth Up Day. Aria se coloca en el grupo que Jason y la señora Hastings están a cargo de. Aria está bastante sorprendido de verlo. Él le da una sonrisa y se ve feliz de verla. Más tarde, después de Aria recibe un texto de "A" y mira alrededor de la habitación para ver si ella podría decir quién lo envió. Se da cuenta de que la espalda de Jason se volvió hacia ella. Eye of the Beholder Jason está en la casa de Spencer con ella y Emily cuando Aria aparece. Cuando viene, Jason la mira, pero no parece reconocerlo. thumb|left Más tarde, después del incendio en la Casa DiLaurentis, Jason y Aria se sientan uno al lado del otro en la sala de espera del hospital. Ella le cuenta cómo Jenna estaba en su casa, pero él le dice que él estaba en su camino a Scranton cuando la policía lo llamó; No tenía ni idea de por qué Jenna estaba allí. Le pregunta qué tan mal se ha dañado la casa. Aria dice que lamenta su casa antes de levantarse para hablar con la madre de Spencer. |-|Temporada 3= This Is A Dark Ride Jason espera en el tren porque la policía quiere declaraciones sobre Garrett. Él ve a Aria salir después de que ella le dolió la muñeca y él tiene una mirada preocupada en su cara, preocupándose por ella. Pero cuando Ezra llega al tren y Aria lo abraza, él mira hacia abajo con una mirada triste en su rostro. Dead to Me Jason le informa a Aria ya sus amigos sobre los restos de Ali que son liberados a su familia. Él también arregló para que las muchachas tengan algún tiempo con Alison, para decir sus adiós. Spencer hace un comentario sobre no ir y las hojas. Jason le da a Aria una mirada preocupada mientras le dice que estarán allí. Jason, Aria, Emily y Hanna asisten al servicio para que Ali diga sus despedidas finales. Durante el servicio, Aria y Hanna hacen un comentario acerca de que es espeluznante allí. Jason dice que realmente es porque sus padres apenas podían quedarse allí. Cuando Spencer se presenta y comienza a derramar el grano de Ali estar embarazada, Aria trata de conseguir que deje de saber que Jason está allí. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Jason se mete en un accidente de ascensor y termina en el hospital. Los textos de Emily el resto de las muchachas que les informan de qué sucedió. Cuando Aria aparece, le pregunta si Jason está bien. |-|Temporada 5= Over a Barrel thumb|left Jason y Aria se encuentran entre ellos fuera de Apple Rose Grille mientras Aria está esperando a Holbrook. Él la invita a almorzar con él ya que se suponía que debía conocer a Ashley, pero ella canceló y le gustaría hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que ha sucedido con Alison. Durante su comida, Jason llena Aria en el caso de Alison. Cuando Aria le pregunta si su padre cree que Alison es inocente, él le dice que su padre hará cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso se acueste en la tribuna de testigos, incluso si él sabía lo que Alison era capaz de hacer. Dice que ha visto la habilidad de Alison para hablar de la gente en cualquier cosa y señala cómo la Aria, Spencer, Emily y Hanna solían adorar a Alison, a lo que Aria señala que solían hacerlo. Citas Música en la Escenas de Jaria *"Hawk Eyes" de The Kicks (Aria busca a Mike en las canchas de baloncesto, pero encuentra a Jason, le dice que extraña su pelo rosado y ella sonríe a esto en Blind Dates). *"Podría haberme tenido" por Lex Land (Aria tiene un sueño sexual con Jason en Picture This). *"What Are You Wait for" de Foreign Slippers (Aria tiene otro sueño sobre Jason en Picture This.) *"Viviendo en Crepúsculo" por The Weepies (Aria y Jason hablan de la caja de Ali y se la da en Touched by an 'A'-ngel). *"Bones" por Ms Mr (Aria se presenta al hospital después de que Jason tiene un accidente en What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted). Lugares Memorables de Jaria *'La cancha de baloncesto' - Aria se encuentra con un Jason sin camisa mientras busca a Mike. Su baloncesto se acerca a ella y ella le devuelve la mano. Los dos comienzan a hablar y Jason le dice que él pensó que era fresco que ella tenía el pelo rosado y él también le dice que él falta su pelo rosado. Esto los hace sonreír. *'El cementerio de Rosewood' - Después del funeral de Ian, Aria ve a Jason sentado en un banco solo y se acerca a hablar con él. Aria le agradece nuevamente por no haber llamado a la policía a Mike. Jason le dice que él perdió la luz la noche que Ali murió y le muestra la nota que Jenna y Garret guardaron en su bolsillo diciendo "sé lo que hiciste". También le dice que piensa que sus padres sienten que "perdieron al niño equivocado" en el que Aria le dice que no piense de esa manera. *'Apple Rose Grille' - Después de su confrontación en el pasillo, Jason puntos Aria en el Grille y le pregunta si se puede hablar de las fotos de ella. Jason se sienta a su lado y le da las fotos que Ali tomó y ellos discuten cómo Ali estaba en la fotografía. *'Rosewood Community Hospital' - Después de la casa de Jason se quema y Spencer se mete en el hospital, Jason va al hospital y Aria se sienta a su lado y lo llena sobre cómo su casa se quemó. Ella se entera de que Jason no le escribió a Jenna. Aria también dice que lamenta que su casa se haya quemado. En la tercera temporada, Aria se presenta al hospital después de que Jason cae por un ascensor. Trivia *En una película de la temporada 2 llamada Men of Mystery, Lucy Hale dijo que normalmente no se distrae por la apariencia de alguien, pero cuando vio a Drew Van Acker, hizo una doble toma porque es visualmente impecable. *Al final de la temporada 3, Jaria sólo ha tenido un beso en la pantalla. *Jason y Aria obtuvieron el #25 en The Top 50 TV Kisses de 2011. Galería 8748274.png 34804.png Jaria.jpg PLLJaria.jpg Jaria-3.jpg Jaria1.jpg Tumblr m69bp8yGyM1r9aoa3o1 500.jpg Tumblr m8aw9euOs61rcbecxo1 500.gif Pretty-little-liars-2-09-aria-takes-jason-to-bed.jpg PLL210-00691.jpg Jason-with-aria32.jpg Jason-and-aria.jpg Jaria-jason-and-aria-24567584-500-375.jpg Jaria-jason-and-aria-24509378-500-240.gif Jaria-jason-and-aria-24243327-1280-800.jpg Imgresheart.jpg Imagesstar.jpg Aria-montgomery-hairstyles-2-480x360.jpg Jariatimejump.png Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Romances Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Ex-parejas Categoría:Parejas de Amistad